miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Wade
Madison Wade is a 17-year-old character in Time and Space. She is the daughter of Sarah Wade-Carter, the stepdaughter of Arthur Carter, the older twin sister of James Wade, and the stepsister of Elizabeth Carter. She is a student at Coal Hill Secondary School, and she is the second-in-command of Millie Davies' Clique. She is portrayed by model and actress Emily Rudd. Biography Madison Emilia Wade was born on January 25, 1996 to Sarah Wade, a personal assistant to the manager of a patent holding company, and Steven Wright, a musician in an unpopular local band. Sarah and Steven were dating when they were both twenty-two, and they were planning on marrying when they turned twenty-four. However, they both wanted to have kids, so they made the decision to have one. As soon as Sarah told Steven that she was pregnant, Steven realized that he had made a mistake, so he decided that he didn't want to be with Sarah anymore, so he left the pregnant Sarah. At first, Sarah was upset at this, and she was depressed for weeks, until she eventually decided that Steven was never really good enough for her anyway, and that she deserved better than him. However, she still decided to have their child, and she found out from her doctor that she was going to have twins, one boy and one girl. She decided to name them Madison Emilia Wade and James Augustus Wade. Later, she gave birth to her twins. James was born two minutes and four seconds after Madison, making Madison older. Sarah both loved and cared about the twins dearly. Growing up, Madison and James were very spoiled. They got a lot of attention because they had a very beautiful mother and a very handsome father, and many people were jealous of them because of their good looks. They were adored by their peers, and Sarah taught them to take advantage of this, and they grew up as very snobbish, rude, and bratty children. Madison grew up being very flirty and always surrounded by her friends, like James. Sarah spoiled them and did the best for them, so that they would be adored. Madison was a snobby socialite who flirted with guys constantly, and she would always tease and make fun of other girls that didn't have as much as she did. Madison grew up never really caring about her father, because he abandoned her, her mother, and her brother, and he was never a weak subject for her. Madison was very vain, and she often used her looks and popular status to take advantage of others. She knew that she was a brat, but she never cared, because she thought that she was better than everyone else. She had a lot of followers, and she enjoyed spreading gossip, rumors, and making fun of others, even though she didn't need the self-esteem that it would give most bullies. She enjoyed being spoiled, and she always bragged about her life, because she thought that her life was the best. She loved to manipulate other people to get what she wanted, and she always acted like a lady. She could be very decietful, and she hated when she didn't get her way. She constantly lied to others, and she loved being adored and in charge, and she was always the center of attention. She would do anything for attention, and she could always get away with doing bad things. When Sarah began to date a man called Arthur in 2009, Madison and James were happy for their mother because she finally found someone that she loved, cared about, and was meant to be with. Madison and James eventually met Arthur, and they were liked by him immediatley. Arthur began to treat Madison and James like his own children, because he found them likeable, sweet, and pleasant. Arthur became a huge part of Madison and James' lives, and they treated him like family. Madison and James cared about Arthur, too, because he was someone that would make Sarah happy. He lived with them, and occasionally mentioned his own daughter, Elizabeth, whom Madison immediatley disliked because she thought that Elizabeth would be more important to Arthur than herself. She dreaded the day that she would have to meet her, and she didn't want to have anything to do with Elizabeth. She enjoyed being cared about by Arthur, and she didn't want anyone to steal the spotlight. Arthur eventually proposed to Sarah in 2011, and Sarah said yes. They married in 2012, and Arthur began to spend more time in London than in America with his daughter. He later confessed that he had kept the Wade family a secret from his daughter, because she didn't need to know. However, finally, in 2013, Arthur finally decided that he couldn't keep it a secret for forever, so he told his daughter about Sarah, Madison, and James, and decided that she would move to London permanently with the Wade family. Madison was greatly upset by this, because she couldn't have the attention stolen from herself. Elizabeth moved in with the Wade family in the summer of 2013, and she was immediatley disliked by Madison, James, and Sarah. Madison found her bratty, annoying, and disgusting. She wasn't happy at all to meet her, and she hated that she was constantly disrespecting the Wade family. Madison took advantage of Elizabeth by lying to her to make her feel bad, and she didn't care that she was being abusive to Elizabeth. Madison was determined to make Elizabeth feel unwanted, and she enjoyed treating her terribly. Madison was very upset when Sarah announced that Elizabeth had to come with the four onto their annual camping trip, which for the past few years, Arthur had been joining in on as well. Madison felt that Elizabeth would ruin the camping trip, as she was already ruining her life. She decided to treat her terribly on the camping trip as well, and make her feel unwanted because of her hate for Elizabeth. Personality Madison is very bratty, backstabbing, and rude. She is tougher than she looks, and she often takes advantage of her good looks. She is very spoiled, and she isn't always thankful for what she has. She loves her family, except for her stepsister, Elizabeth. She is always trying to get attention, and she will do anything for it. She is a bully to other girls that she knows, because they aren't as good-looking as she is. Madison is very vain, and she cares a lot about her appearance. She can get anything that she wants easily, because she can seem like a sweet, likeable person. She makes fun of others because of how they look, and doesn't care about anybody except for herself, her brother, her mother, and her stepfather. She takes advantage of her followers, and she isn't used to taking "no" as an answer. She lies constantly, and she doesn't care about how she makes others feel. She can bully others physically, which is usually underestimated about her because she is very skinny. Appearance Madison has long, black hair, and icy blue eyes. She has pale skin and light freckles across her face. She is extremely good-looking, and boys constantly fall for her. She is beautiful, and she is very self-confident, which she uses to take advantage of others. She is very tall, being 5'10", and skinny, but muscular. She dresses very nicely, and she is very up-to-date with the latest fashion trends. She speaks in a posh British accent, like the rest of her family, which they developed in order to seem more important in their social status. Power(s) 'Good Looks' Madison is very good-looking, like her brother and parents, and she often uses her looks to take advantage of others. She is very vain, and others underestimate her because of her looks, which she can take advantage of as well. Her looks have gained her a lot of popularity, attention, and friends. 'Gossip' Madison gossips about others, and she spreads rumors that can hurt the feelings of others. She enjoys doing so, and this doesn't bother her, and she enjoys the shame and self-consciousness that others feel when she gossips and spreads rumors about them. 'Friends and Followers' Madison often takes advantage of her friends and followers, and they are willing to do anything for her without question or hesitation. She has her own posse, which will do whatever she commands for them to do, and can turn everybody against someone in an instant. 'Blackmail' Madison uses blackmail to get to others as well. With her posse, she can blackmail others into doing things against their own will, and she is known for blackmailing others into doing things that they do not wish to do. This doesn't bother Madison, either, and she is very serious about blackmail. Relationships Family Sarah Wade-Carter= Madison loves her mother, and she cares about her dearly. She hates it whenever her mother is insulted, and she will defend her mother whenever she is threatened or insulted. She is very respectful of her mother, and they get along very well. She would never do anything to make her mother upset, and they have a very good mother-daughter bond. They have similar personalities, and they support each other in everything that they do. |-|Steven Wright= Madison never knew her father, and she has never met or heard from him before. She hates him, and it doesn't bother her to state that fact. She doesn't care at all about him. She has always disliked him for leaving her, her mother, and her brother, and how he left her mother while they had serious plans about their relationship. She doesn't mind talking about him, but she has a huge grudge against him for leaving without notice. |-|Arthur Carter= Madison loves her stepfather, and she cares about him like he is her real father, which she feels that he is. She is glad that he and her mother are truly in love, and that he cares about her mother and makes her happy. She feels that Arthur is the father that she never had, and she is glad that he treats her and James like his children. She loves being his stepdaughter, and she loves the attention that she gets from him. She also is happy that Arthur is there to side with Madison whenever she is in an argument with Arthur's daughter. |-|James Wade= |-|Elizabeth Carter= Category:Character Category:Time and Space Character Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:Human Category:Miramc22's Characters Category:British Category:Antagonist Category:Originated on Earth Category:Millie's Clique Member